Battle Of The Minds
by Helennnn
Summary: Thirty years ago, the Saiyan and Human Empires came together to take down the Colds' once and for all. Now, just when they thought they would live lives of peace and happiness, their worlds are flipped upside down. Some find love, some find happiness. Others are left with scars nobody can see and a deep, unadulterated loathing and need for revenge.
1. New Generation

**Warning: This is the sequel to 'Battle of the Empires'.**

* * *

**Battle of the Minds**

By: Helennnn

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New Generation**

"I want you both to be careful, okay?" Bulma said softly as she hugged her children goodbye.

Her two children, Trunks and Bra, were going on a mission along with their teammates, Pan, Goten and Retasu, to a faraway planet called Spelpicarn. The Saiyans had been contacted by the King of Spelpicarn because his daughter, the Princess, was in danger. The Saiyans and Humans were protectors of the empire that their Kings had built over the many generations and since they were the leaders of over half of the Universe, it was their duty to protect all of the planets in their empire.

"Stop coddling the brats, woman. They are warriors not weaklings!" Vegeta's loud voice filled the docking stations as he scowled at his mate.

"They are still my children, Vegeta. I can't help but worry! No matter how powerful one may be there will always be someone who is even more powerful." Bulma retorted as she narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You of all people should know that by now."

By now, Bra had gotten used to the fact her mother went slightly over the top when they were sent on missions. She understood her reasons, they were only half Saiyans but that didn't make them weak. In fact, they were a hundred times stronger than the pure blooded Saiyan Elites! But she also knew that her mother was right; you just never know who you might run into.

"I doubt it. Saiyans are the most powerful-"

"Most powerful race in the Universe, blah, blah, blah yeah so you've said about a thousand times, but don't forget they are half human too so they're a little more fragile than you think. Even if they do have my genetics, not all humans are warriors."

"Can you guys stop arguing for two minutes?" Bra laughed sheepishly, "I mean come on, we're leaving for God knows how long and in our last moments on the planet you are both at each other's throats!"

"Your highnesses, the ship is packed and ready to go." A servant woman said as she bowed in front of the royal family.

"Thank you Clayana, we will board the ship in a few minutes." Trunks smiled. Much to his father's distaste, Trunks showed respect to the lower classes and servants, much like his mother did.

Bulma finally let go of her children and took a step back, "Gosh you both look so… _weird_ in those uniforms. I hope I didn't look that weird when I was your age."

Bra and Trunks looked down at their armour self-consciously and the former couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with it. Surely her mother couldn't honestly prefer her short shorts and low cut tank tops instead? They all knew that Vegeta didn't and at least these items of clothing protected her; she should know that too since they _were_ Bulma's designs.

Their mother, Queen of the Saiyan and Human Empire, is an extremely – if not downright scarily – intelligent woman. She could literally turn anything she wanted into something useful, no matter what it was. She had taken the old Saiyan armour and made it pretty much indestructible. Bulma was now crowned the Queen of the planet Earth and Vegeta-sei, which also included the Saiyan and Human Empire. She was also the one of the strongest warriors in their Empire.

"Gee, thanks mom." Bra rolled her eyes as she placed her scouter on.

"Just be careful, okay? And make sure Pan doesn't get into trouble like last time." Bulma said sternly.

On the group's last mission, Pan lost her temper and completely blew their cover, turning their mission of simply finding and picking up an important charge and making it a battle of survival. A battle they would have lost had it not been for Trunks and Goten.

"We will," Bra nodded, "So how long are we going to be gone for anyway?" She asked, turning towards her father.

"It will take two weeks to get there, once you arrive on the planet, take the King's daughter and bring her here. You should be gone just over a month."

Vegeta inwardly sighed. He hated being separated from his daughter. Even though she was sixteen, he still considered her to be his little girl. Although he would never admit that to anyone, he despised the thought of any harm coming to her and he hated it when she was gone for too long. Of course he wouldn't admit something like that to anyone. He was the King of the Saiyan and Human Empire! He was feared all across the Universe.

"I thought the planet was on the other side of the empire?" Trunks asked.

"It is, but I updated the ships recently so it would only take half of the time." Bulma said proudly. "Anyway you two better go. It looks like Retasu is a little impatient."

Trunks and Bulma turned in unison to see the tall Saiyan stood at the top of the ramp with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "I think you're right." Bra giggled. "Well I guess we'll see you both in a month's time then!" She hugged her mother and father goodbye, even though her father tried to get out of the hug. Bra knew by now that it was just because he wasn't sure how to react to open shows of affection, but deep, deep, _deep _down she knew for a fact that he loves the attention really.

The siblings walked towards the ship in silence and boarded it without looking back at their parents. The sooner they completed their mission, the sooner they could return to their home planet.

As Bulma watched her children walk onto the ship, she got a strange feeling in her stomach; it was almost like menstruation cramps – only worse. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and tried her best to keep a straight face as she watched their ship take off into the darkness of space. Vegeta could sense the woman's pain through their mental bond but also like her, he chose to just class it as menstruation cramps.

"Come on woman," Vegeta said after a few moments of silence.

Bulma looked up at her husband as she took his arm and accompanied him to his throne room.

* * *

"Pan?"

"What is it, Bra?" The younger Saiyan asked as she put down one of the magazines that had been sent from Earth.

Bra sat up straight on her bed and looked at her best friend. "Do you ever think about boys?"

"What? Do you mean like, sex and stuff?"

"No! I mean like dates." Bra laughed as she threw a fluffy royal blue pillow at her friend. She was surprised at how casually she spoke about sex. "Anyway, how do _you_ know about sex? You're like what… twelve, thirteen?"

Pan rolled her eyes. She got that a lot. "Fifteen in two months and like age has anything to do with it! I heard that Yasai was having sex with Ringo."

"Aren't they third classes?" When she saw Pan nod, Bra shook her head with disbelief. "Wow, are you being serious? Yasai is only thirteen! She's still a little kid." Bra turned her nose up in disgust at the thought.

"Yeah, apparently their getting married too." Pan suddenly sighed. "Do you think we'll ever find our mates?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bra snapped. "We're still considered kids on Earth."

"Yeah but that's Earth, on Vegeta-sei we're young adults or something. Technically, we're mature enough to find our mates once we turn fourteen. I heard my grandma lecturing my dad about it and I don't think he liked the idea of me finding my mate." Pan giggled at the memory of her dad's overreaction.

"Well I don't want to settle down just yet, I mean come on! Our lives have only just begun. We should be living not becoming wives and mothers." Bra said in disgust.

Bra hated it when Pan would start talking about finding their mates. She knew her best friend had a thing for her brother, Trunks, even if she wouldn't admit it. One time Bra questioned the younger Saiyan about it and her face turned beetroot red and she started stuttering some crap about only being from a third class family and that they could never be together. That was another thing Bra hated, the ranks and classes.

There was a knock on Bra's bedroom door just as she got up. She knew who it was already because she could sense him but last time they were on the ship she threw a tantrum because Retasu had walked in when she was getting changed. She had never been so angry. It's not that she was embarrassed by her body, no, she knew she was hot because she was almost an exact copy of her mother, if not more beautiful. It was the fact that her privacy had been invaded and he could have walked in on anything.

"You can come in, Retasu." Bra sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

Retasu slowly entered Bra's room and when he decided it was safe, he walked towards the two females. Retasu was eighteen and was known for being a player just like his father had been before he finally found his mate. He was one of three sons of Raditz and Samu and was basically a double of his father from the long hair right down to the height and facial expressions. However, Retasu tied his hair up in a low, loose ponytail so that it didn't get in the way on missions. Also, his hair was dull brown, not black.

"Are you two coming to watch a movie with us?" He asked the two girls.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Uh, I think it's called Saw 3." He replied with an unsure expression.

Bra and Pan exchanged glances and looked up at Retasu and nodded. "Sure why not, I'm in the mood for a gory film." Bra shrugged.

The girls followed Retasu into the home cinema room and sat down in the middle of the large black sofa. Due to there being royalty on the ship, they were allowed to have a home cinema along with a games room on the ship so their travelling would fly by, even though their father would say that they should be training the entire trip so they would be prepared.

"So where's Trunks and Goten?" Bra asked when she noticed they were the only ones in the room.

"Right here. You can't watch a movie without popcorn!" Goten laughed as he entered the room with Trunks following behind them. They both had their arms full of drinks and snacks.

Goten sat in between Bra and Trunks and Retasu sat next to Pan. They had all been quite good friends since they were children but it wasn't until they were placed into the same squadron did they all become best friends. Trunks and Goten had been friends since birth; some even say they were like brothers because they did everything together. They even found a technique where they could fuse their bodies together. But one time they did the routine wrong and turned into a massive, loud mouthed brat. However when they did it right, even Vegeta had to admit that they looked pretty awesome, but Bra knew that he only liked Gotenks because he shared the same rebellious attitude as him.

"True, so who's putting it on?" Pan asked as she noticed the screen was still off.

Retasu sighed as he got up and put the disc into the DVD player and hit play.

Throughout the entire movie the group of Saiyans laughed at the over use of blood and the unrealistic-ness of the victim's injuries. Don't get them wrong, they hated causing pain to people who don't deserve or ask for it but when they watched horror movies, they can't help but laugh at the fake blood. Half of the time they go over the top and squirt it out about ten feet and the other half they make it bright red so that it looks more like ketchup than blood.

As the credits filled the screen, Bra stretched and stood up. "Wow that movie sucks!"

"Yeah I know what you mean; it just looked so fake!" Goten said as finished off the last of his coke.

Pan stood up and walked towards the door. "Well guys I'm tired so I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night," They all said in unison.

Bra stretched once more and walked over towards the door. "I'm off for a shower and this time, no one come in unless I say so. Got it Retasu?"

Retasu blushed as he glared at the Princess, "I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah don't act like you didn't like what you saw." She winked.

Trunks wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Bra! Do you have to?"

"What? I'm only messing with him! Geez, Trunks, you're as bad as dad." Bra groaned as she left the room.

As soon as she shut her bedroom door, she stripped down and walked over to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Much to her family's distaste, this was something she had done once a week since she turned eight. Although she knew she had a body a lot of women would kill for, she still felt as though she had to weigh herself and look for any changes. Like every other girl her age, she had body issues. She had things she wants to change, things she hates and things she loves. She was comfortable in her body but at the same time she wasn't. She loved how she could capture everyone's attention when she entered a room but at the same time, she hated it.

Her mother had told her that it was all a part of growing up even though Bra's body had matured a lot earlier than her mother's had. Bra started growing breasts and her body started taking it's womanly shape when she turned eleven and her mother's didn't start until she turned fifteen, but they just classed it as her being half Saiyan. Her father had said most pure blood Saiyan girls' bodies mature at the age of eleven and from then on they stay the same. It was an understatement to say that he wasn't too happy with the fact his only daughter now looked like a younger version of his wife and that she had long lines of boys and men who wished to court her to become her mate/husband.

"Men," Bra shook her head as she finished her check-up and got into the shower.

* * *

**A/N - I know this may be starting out a little slow, but that will just be this chapter and the next, I think. Bare with me on the grammar errors, I don't have Word on this laptop, only KingSoft or whatever the hell it's called.  
**

**Also, I might not update this one as often as I will Better In Time because this is actually a lot harder to write. It's also going to be a lot darker than Battle of the Empires, which is why it is rated 'M'.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	2. Sparring Session

**Chapter 2 – Sparring Session**

"Have you seen Trunks?"

Goten looked up to see Bra standing in the doorway of the training room. Like all of the other times he had seen her, his heart skipped a beat. It was starting to worry him. Was it normal for his heart to be doing that? Surely one day, the skips were going to have a negative effect on him.

It had been this way for the past two years. Every time he caught sight of the blue haired half-Saiyan, Goten would lose his concentration, his stomach would flip and his heart would beat so loud, he was certain everyone could hear it. He wasn't a fool. Goten knew that he was attracted to Bra, but who wasn't now-a-days? She had almost every male in the Universe lusting after her or asking for her hand in marriage. He only knew this because it was his job to protect Bra. Like his brother once had and like his father had before him.

The only reason he hadn't acted on his feelings was because he was worried she didn't feel the same. Not only that, but she was Trunks's little sister! Trunks had been his best friend for as long as Goten could remember. If things ended badly between him and Bra, not only would he lose her, but he would also lose his best friend. He valued his friendship with the two way too much to risk it.

"Hello," Bra drawled as she waved a hand in front of Goten's face, "Earth to Goten?"

When had she gotten so close? Goten looked up in silent alarm to see her face only inches from his own. At the sight of her stunningly blue eyes, his breath caught. Sometimes, he was certain she did that on purpose! Standing up from his seated position on the floor, Goten cleared his throat. "Uh… is he not with Retasu or Pan?"

Bra rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "If he was, I wouldn't be here asking you."

Did she know that when she placed her hands on her hips, her curves seemed to be much more appealing than they already were? Goten quickly shook his head. Damn it! He had to be careful with thoughts such as those. Like all other humans, because they were half-human, they also had gifts. Trunks had the ability to read minds, just like Bulma and Bra could tell when somebody was lying to her. "Why don't you try focusing on his energy?"

"Oh, I never thought of that!" Bra huffed and rolled her eyes once again. "Whatever," She waved a hand dismissively, "will you train with me instead?"

"Is that the only reason you needed him?" Goten chuckled. Instead of waiting for a reply, however, he then continued. "Sure, I'll train with you."

Normally, Bra only trained with her family or Kakarot. Goten had seen her whilst she was training before, but had always been busy with _his_ training sessions to spar with her. Because he and Trunks were better as a team, it had become an unsaid rule that when they trained, it was together.

Bra smirked as they both fell into fighting stances. "Don't hold back."

"Wasn't planning on it," Goten returned her smirk before shooting forward.

For a moment, Bra was completely shocked by his speed, before she shook the shock out of her system and threw her fist forward, only for it to be caught by a large hand. Eyes narrowing, Bra threw her other fist forward, but like her right, her left was also caught. Realising that Goten had been serious when he told her he wouldn't be holding back, Bra quickly jumped up and slammed her feet into his chest, beating the air out of his lungs and earning herself a grunt of pain.

The hands holding her fists were quick to let go to stop his hands from being ripped off. Goten's brows knitted together slightly as he recognised the move. It was one of Vegeta's! Cursing his luck, Goten quickly jumped backwards to avoid another powerful kick to the chest. He should have remembered that Bra would fight like Vegeta! After all, he was the one who trained her.

Goten was put on the defensive as he blocked and dodged any attacks thrown his way. It was definitely a challenge getting used to Bra's fighting technique, one moment it would be almost an exact replica of Vegeta's and then the next, it would be like Bulma's! Luckily, Goten had seen his father spar with Vegeta many times and had also sparred with the King himself, so he was kind of familiar with his technique. However, he had never really seen Bulma fight, not properly. Sure, she sparred with his dad a lot, but she mostly only trained with Vegeta in the privacy of their gravity room – and everybody knew that you should never interrupt one of their sparring sessions, not unless you wanted to be scarred for life.

Due to his wandering thoughts, Goten was quickly caught off guard by an uppercut which was followed by another powerful punch to the face. Where Bra got all her power from with those tiny fists was beyond him! As his body crashed to the ground, he had been expecting to skid backwards, but found out too late that Bra had stopped his momentum. And when he meant stopped, he meant pinning his arms to his sides by straddling his waist. This, Goten knew for a fact, was one of Bulma's moves.

Couldn't Bra see the effect she was having on him? It felt like his entire body had gone rigid! Even if he wanted to, Goten wasn't even sure he could move her off of him. It felt so right having her on top of him-

As soon as that thought entered his mind, a punch to the face knocked it straight back out.

"What happened to not holding back?" Bra growled with annoyance as she lifted him by the collar so that they were eye level.

Didn't Bra see that it was taking everything in him to not let his body's reactions become known? He wanted nothing more than to grip her hips and pull her further down his body so that she would be pressed against him. He didn't want to spar with her. He wanted to kiss her, to run his fingers through her hair, to feel her all around him, hear her cry out his name as he pleasured her, as he made love to her.

Goten's eyes widened.

Never before had his thoughts gone _that_ far. They had never gone further than a kiss, maybe a little touching here and there, but never did he ever think of Bra that way. Never had he ever thought about taking her, claiming her, or making her his.

With that, Goten bucked his hips and with one quick move, Bra was on her back and he was stood a couple of feet away. Chuckling and scratching the back of his head, he watched as Bra slowly stood up, her confusion written all over her face. Goten knew that he would have to be careful about what excuse he came up with because Bra could tell when somebody was lying to her.

"Sorry, my head's all over the place." He told her honestly after a couple of moments. "I can't seem to concentrate." Then, just as Bra was about to say something, Goten quickly added, "Trunks is in the recreational room with Retasu and Pan."

The moment she blinked, Goten was gone and the door to the training room shut.

"What the hell just happened?" She mumbled in confusion before heading towards the recreational room.

She had liked sparring with Goten, even though it was only short. In those twenty minutes of fighting, her attacks had been so much more powerful. It was like she wanted to prove herself to him and in a way, she did – Goten was one of the most powerful warriors in the universe! To be acknowledged by him would be a great feeling. The only people who had ever truly acknowledged her strength was her mother. Her father was never one to give out a compliment; he just told her what her weaknesses and strong points were.

With a sigh, Bra pushed the door to the recreational room open. Only, instead of asking Trunks to train with her, she simply dropped down into the space between him and Retasu and leaned against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Nobody said anything about her entrance, nor was Trunks bothered by her leaning on him – they had always been close.

Even though the movie playing was one she hadn't seen before, Bra couldn't focus on it. Goten's actions continued playing through her mind, confusing the hell out of her. What had caused him to react in such a way? Was it something she said? She and Goten had always been good friends, so Bra hoped she hadn't done anything to offend him.

"So who's cooking?"

Bra didn't even hear Trunks's question and she didn't notice how he looked down at her expectantly. Her eyes were still on the screen, only now, they were narrowed.

Where had Goten disappeared to? His ki was low, just like theirs, so she couldn't make out his location on the ship. They all had to keep their ki low so that no passer-by's could pick up their energy and realise that the Prince and Princess of the Human and Saiyan Empire were on board the ship. Sure, they could most likely take out anyone who dared to oppose them, but they didn't want to risk an ambush, not when they were in the middle of space – it would be too dangerous.

"Bra and I will cook." Pan offered with a smile before standing, grabbing Bra's hand and all but dragging the girl out of the room.

It was only then that Bra realised the movie had finished and that people had been talking to her.

Once they were in the kitchen, Pan closed the doors and faced Bra with an expectant expression. However, after a couple of moments and realising that Bra wasn't going to speak, Pan muttered something about being stubborn before finally asking, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me; I'm just a little distracted." Bra replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Mm-hm," The dark haired girl folded her arms over her chest and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Whatever." Bra mumbled before moving to the food storage cupboard. "Let's just start dinner – I'm starving!"

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to those who have reviewed!**


	3. I'll Just Go Super

**Chapter 3 – I'll Just Go Super**

Bulma smiled down at the photograph on her desk. It was of her two babies, her Trunks and Bra. They were smiling brightly at the camera, well, Trunks was – Bra had been a little too young back then to really understand what had been going on, but she was still smiling nonetheless.

It was the day Trunks unlocked the legendary and he had been only ten years old. Due to that, it had been the talk of the Universe. Fathers offered their daughters to him and at the time, Trunks had had no idea why. He simply thought they wanted them to be friends. It had been adorable yet sad when Bulma told him they didn't want to be that kind of friends. Then, the conversation had turned awkward when she had to explain they wanted to be friends like she was friends with Vegeta.

Trunks stopped wanting to be friends with his possible future wives.

Out of the whole turning Super Saiyan experience, however, there was one thing Bulma would never forget. It was the look on Vegeta's face. At first, he seemed too shocked to say anything, especially with how Trunks announced it, but then, his shock turned into pride.

* * *

"_What's the matter, boy?" Vegeta taunted during their training session. "Can't you handle a man's training session?"_

_Trunks scowled, suddenly appearing to look so much more like Vegeta than before. It was a sight that still stunned Bulma. "It's not a man's training session when there are girls here!" He argued._

_Vegeta rolled his eyes and fell into a fighting stance. It was true, there were females in the room, but they were members of their pack. At least three times a month, the whole family were to train together so that when they fought together, they all knew one another's techniques and no mistakes happened. Bra was only four years old and at Bulma's request, was being trained by her until the girl was old enough to withstand a serious training session with her father. So far, he had only taught her the basics._

_Trunks, however, was a completely different story. The boy had always been trained by Vegeta, but that was because he didn't want to – in Trunks's own words – fight like a woman. It always made Vegeta smirk, that memory, because it was also the day when Trunks learned not to anger his mother. No, she didn't attack him, but she had forced him to watch whilst Vegeta sparred with her._

_The boy still rather bravely said she fought like a girl._

"_Get over it!" Vegeta ordered as he threw another punch that Trunks quickly jumped out of the way from. "A real warrior can fight no matter who is around."_

_When Trunks landed on his feet, quite a bit away from his family, he gave his father a devilish smirk, one that caused the two females and Vegeta to immediately stop what they were doing and watch him. Trunks always got that look whenever he was planning something and most of the time, whatever he planned, was _not_ good._

"_Well I guess I'll just go super then." Trunks told them in a deadly soft voice._

_Bulma's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed a hold of Bra and held her close. She knew how powerful that transformation was and she knew that Bra wouldn't be able to stay standing. "What?"_

"_To go Super Saiyan, you need to train more, brat!" Vegeta yelled as he narrowed his eyes on Trunks. "You're not ready to handle such a transformation."_

_He didn't even bother to reply as Trunks clenched his fists and proved his father wrong._

* * *

Oh, Vegeta's face had been hilarious!

Bulma smirked as she stood up from her desk and removed her lab coat. The elders had given her a hard time about working in the lab, saying it wasn't Royal-like, but Bulma had ignored them. Ever since her and Vegeta's honeymoon, some of their demands had been easier to ignore.

They were still pissed that she and Vegeta refused to take over the Cold Empire, but even now, over thirty years later, they didn't regret their decision. No if anything, they were glad they didn't take it. For the first couple of years running just their own Empire had been tough work. Add personal problems to their workload and then you would have a severely run down and tired couple.

It wasn't that they had marriage problems. No, it was much worse than that. It was the fact that they had both lost their parents, the fact that they had to adjust to their new roles, the fact that Tarble left to live on some foreign, peaceful planet, the fact that it had taken Bulma over ten years to finally fall pregnant with Trunks.

Because of her inability to give Vegeta an heir, the elders had tried to end their marriage, saying that there _had_ to be a child. It had put so much stress on the couple, because they honestly did _not_ want to be separated. They had promised to always be there, through better or worse.

Leaving her lab, Bulma sighed and switched off the lights before walking down the long hallway. As expected, there were two Saiyans trailing behind her, but not close enough to give away their positions. It didn't worry her that she was being followed. No, Bulma knew who those two clowns were.

Even after thirty years, Vegeta still demanded that she have her guards. When Bra had been born, Bulma had managed to talk him round to giving Kakarot the responsibility of protecting their daughter. She chose Kakarot because he was the second strongest in the universe and Bulma knew that he would be able to protect Bra. However, since Bra was currently away on mission with his son and granddaughter, Kakarot was back to being Bulma's guard.

It wasn't even like she could snap at them either, because it would gain her unwanted attention. Also, it wasn't Kakarot's fault he had to follow her; he was simply doing his job, simply following orders.

As well as Kakarot, Raditz was also her guard. He wasn't as strong as them, but he was a _very_ observant person and had a ridiculously good nose. Raditz could tell when something was wrong, when something bad was going to happen and when danger was near. It was why she chose him to stay with her. Whilst he was the smartest, Kakarot was the strongest.

Bulma didn't need anyone to protect her or fight for her, but her daughter did. Despite how strong she acted, Bra wasn't as strong as her brother and she wasn't as strong as her mother. Yes, she was a lot more powerful than the other warriors, but… she was Bulma's baby girl. Even Vegeta agreed that giving Kakarot the task to protect Bra had been a good idea and everybody knew how much he disliked the younger Super Saiyan.

At the age of five, Vegeta had taken to training Bra three times a week whilst Bulma trained her two times a week. Time in between had been used for studying, but Bra always tried to get out of it. There had been a couple of times when Vegeta helped her get out of studying! That jerk always gave in to her. It was pretty hilarious that a sixteen year old girl had the strongest warrior in the Universe wrapped around her little finger. Not only was he wrapped around her little finger, but Vegeta was also very protective of Bra. It wasn't only him, either. Trunks could be just as bad and there were even times when Kakarot and his family were protective of her, but that was mostly Goten.

When Bulma felt the two Saiyans behind her back off until they had completely disappeared, she inwardly smiled. It was only when she was around Vegeta that they left her alone, since everyone knew that they would never be able to harm Bulma when she was with Vegeta. To attempt or even think about hurting her was pretty much like committing suicide, especially since Bulma could read minds and her mind was connected with Vegeta's.

She had managed to control her mind technique much better over the years and it now took little to no effort to read somebody's mind. Instead of doing that though, Bulma had adjusted her mind to automatically taking a look at another's emotions, moods and intentions. It was the same as reading somebody's mind, but in a way, it wasn't. At least this way she didn't abuse their trust by listening to their private thoughts. So, when Bulma felt a killing intent coming from somebody's mind, she then had the right to check the person's mind without permission. If they were indeed thinking what she had thought, then Vegeta dealt with them.

As Bulma entered Vegeta's study, she smiled at the sight of him busy with paperwork. It was always strange seeing him at a desk. Due to her teenage years spent on Vegeta-sei, she had grown used to training with him all day, every day. Now-a-days, Vegeta trained before and after breakfast, ate lunch, did paperwork, ate dinner and then had a sparring session with Kakarot or Bulma or Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten always fought together, but that wasn't the reason why Vegeta sparred with them. No, it was because the two boys had learned how to fuse together and when they did, their power and strength combined, giving Vegeta a _very_ big challenge.

Her smile changed to a smirk as Bulma stepped forward and walked around the large desk, standing at Vegeta's side. When he looked up at her with a raised, questioning eyebrow, she sat back against the desk and returned the look.

"What do you want, woman?"

Bulma leaned forward so that her lips grazed against his ear before letting out a breathy, "You."

Vegeta smirked as he placed his hands onto Bulma's hips and guided her closer to him until she was sitting on his lap. "I always give my Queen everything she desires." He murmured before capturing her lips with his own.

"I should make you read books from Earth more often," Bulma gasped as Vegeta moved his kisses to her neck and her eyes fluttered closed at his ministrations. "You can be quite the Casanova when you want to be."

"Hn," Vegeta ignored his woman's light teasing as he stood up and pushed her backwards so that she was against his desk. "You can't make me do anything."

It was a lie and they both knew it. "Is that so, my King? I'm sure that I made you voice your pleasure rather loudly last night."

Once again, Vegeta smirked as he lifted his woman and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Due to her being in the lab, she wasn't wearing her usual long dresses. Instead, Bulma was wearing a simple skirt and blouse, which Vegeta was thankful for as he lifted the skirt up around her hips before he removed her underwear with one, swift motion. Bulma aided him with the removal of his chest armour before running her hands over his chest, revelling in the hard muscles that twitched under her fingers.

By now, the pair were panting and their movements became much faster, bordering desperate. It didn't take long for Vegeta to push his under armour down and free himself before entering his mate, making her gasp with pleasure and her eyes roll back.

It wasn't their first time doing it on his desk and it definitely wouldn't be the last. In fact, over the years, Vegeta had had to replace his desk several times due to it becoming unsteady. It wasn't all that surprising though, especially since every time they had sex on or against his desk, they were always quite rough with one another.

His thrusts were hard and fast, making Bulma moan and her nails claw at his back. Using one arm, Vegeta pinned her body to his whilst his other hand held a tight grip of Bulma's thigh, lifting it ever so slightly so that he could hit deeper.

However just as Vegeta felt Bulma's walls clamping down on him, there was a knock on the door that made him growl with annoyance, although Bulma seemed to not have heard it, as she was currently trying to get him to move again. Instead of giving her what she wanted, Vegeta turned his head towards the door, his glare practically burning a hole through it.

"I'm busy."

"Forgive me, King Vegeta," Said a hesitant, feminine voice through the door, "but the elders wish to see you and Queen Bulma immediately."

Bulma groaned with annoyance before yelling, "They can wait ten minutes!"

There was a brief pause before the voice spoke again. "It is an emergency, Queen Bulma."

Her upper lip curled with annoyance. Whenever she and Vegeta were interrupted, it was always women who interrupted them, never any males. They both knew why that was and it angered Bulma to no end. There was no point in denying that Vegeta was a very attractive man and his role as King only seemed to boost that thought. It was because of this that many women were after him, even some as young as Bra or Pan.

Vegeta must have sensed her growing fury as he growled, "Do not speak back to your Queen! We will be ten minutes. Whatever the elders have to say can wait until then!"

"…" There was nothing but silence until a small voice came back, "Yes, King Vegeta."

Bulma sighed as she pressed her face into the crook of Vegeta's neck, as though she was trying to block everything out. The hold her arms had around him tightened, pulling him even closer until he was pressed against her. "Do you really think there's a meeting? This wouldn't be the first time one of your annoying fans interrupted us for nothing other than their own-"

"I don't care if there is," Vegeta interrupted before leaning back and pressing his lips to hers. Parting for air, he then murmured against them, "because I'm not done with you yet, my Queen."

She made sure to be extra loud as they continued.


	4. Not An Easy Child

**Chapter 4 – Not An Easy Child**

She had never really been an easy child. There was one time (okay, _more_ than one time) when she had been going through a rebellious stage. Yes, a lot of teenagers went through them, but when you're the Princess of all Saiyans? Well, to say you were more closely watched would be a bit of an understatement. Not only was she the Princess of all Saiyans, but also of all Humans.

At just sixteen, Bra already had a pretty large fan club. There were girls dying their hair blue, changing their clothes and whatnot, just to be like her. It was crazy! There were also guys all over the universe wishing to court her. Not that her father allowed any of them to get close to her. He took the whole 'over-protective father' thing to a completely new level. Oh and then there was Trunks! He could be just as bad as their father sometimes.

Twisting a strand of her blue hair around her finger, Bra sighed as she turned the page of her book. Her hair used to be much longer than mid-length. In fact at one point, it reached all the way down to her hips! People always told her how much she reminded them of when her mother was younger and how Bulma's hair used to be exactly like hers. At one point, it had really pissed Bra off. She didn't want to be like her mother, she wanted to be her own person! When they said those things to her, Bra would flip. Not always in front of them, since she had to stay polite and proper because of her being a Princess. It wouldn't do to have her screaming and shouting at people, now, would it?

Oh but believe her when she said that she _did_ flip.

* * *

"_Bra, what do you think you're doing?" _

_Her mother's shrill voice seemed much higher as it clawed at Bra's eardrums, making her shudder ever so slightly. However instead of talking back, Bra tightened her hold on the scissors in her right hand whilst grabbing a large chunk of her hair with the other hand. As she did, Bulma's eyes widened, making Bra smirk._

"_I'm so sick of everyone saying I'm like you!" Bra yelled angrily. "I'm nothing like you!"_

_Bulma didn't seem capable of forming words as she simply stared at Bra in shock until finally, just as the latter went to lift the scissors to her hair, she snapped into action. "Don't do it, Bra! You are going to ruin your hair." Bulma warned her daughter, her eyes flashing. Then, her look of anger turned into a frown. "You don't need to cut off your hair to stop being like me."_

"_Why does my hair matter so much?" She shrieked. "It's just hair!"_

"_Bra," Bulma sighed, but when she went to take a step forward, the girl held the scissors even closer. "You have an image to uphold. You can't be acting out like this, it isn't proper."_

_This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Bra's hold tightened before she snarled. "Why the hell do I have to be proper? Trunks doesn't have to be!" She already knew the answer, of course. It was the same answer every single time. "Because I'm a Princess and Trunks is a Prince." Bra mocked her mother's high pitched voice, closing the scissors a little bit more. "Just because I'm a Princess, I have to act all pretty and perfect. I hate it!"_

"_Don't you dare cut off your hair," Bulma yelled, her voice rising in volume. "If you do, you'll be grounded and I'll stop your allowance."_

_Vegeta would never allow Bra to be grounded and have her allowance taken away and they both knew it. The last time Bulma had taken it away and stopped her from going out, Bra had all but driven Vegeta mad with her constant hassling and begging for him to take her shopping or train with her. After that, Bra had never been grounded again. Knowing this, Bra smirked and finally snapped the scissors close._

_They both watched as large chunks of delicate, silk-soft hair fell to the ground around Bra's feet. Bulma's mouth hung wide and it only made Bra's smirk widen at the look on her mother's face. However, Bulma's shock was soon replaced by anger before she stomped out of the room without a word._

_Sighing, Bra turned back around to look in the mirror as she clipped the rest of her hair until it was more or less even. She had cut off a good eighteen inches and now her hair was just about shoulder length. There were longer strands at the front of Bra's face to be bangs and the girl smiled at her edgy cut. It was shorter at the back and longer at the front, making her oceanic blue eyes glisten with mischief before she set the scissors down in triumph._

* * *

It had been about two years since that day and now her hair reached to the middle of her back. Bra never regretted cutting off all her hair because it was the day she showed her mother that she couldn't be forced to do things she didn't want to do. Her father had found her actions amusing and because of this, he had pretty much had his head bitten off by Bulma. Yes, her actions had been pretty over dramatic and maybe a little uncalled for, but she had gotten her point across.

At the sound of the door opening, Bra looked over her shoulder, but looked back at her book when she saw that it was only Goten. She felt him pause for a second at the door before he tapped her feet, making Bra groan before she moved from her comfortable position of lying on her stomach until she was sitting up with her legs crossed.

When the television was switched on, Bra shot Goten a dark look. He knew that she couldn't read whilst the television was on, it was too distracting. Sure, her attention hadn't been on the book anyway, but Goten didn't need to know that. In return, Goten smirked at her before turning the volume up, making her eyes widen a fraction before narrowing dangerously.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll switch the television off!"

Goten looked at her and simply raised a brow. "What? Did you say something? Sorry, I can't hear you! The television is too loud."

"Idiot," Bra mumbled before snapping her book shut. She knew exactly what page she was on – it was the same page she had been on for the past fifteen minutes. But again, that was something Goten didn't need to know. Before Goten could even react, Bra shot forward with the intent of grabbing the remote.

However, it seemed he had been expecting that as he quickly slipped off of the sofa and stood up, smiling down at her as though he wasn't currently pissing her off.

Once again, Bra's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared up at him from her position on the sofa. In all honesty, even though they were only play-fighting over a remote control, it was getting her blood boiling and the feeling of a challenge was almost palpable. Finally, Goten must have realised the feeling because he swallowed hard, making Bra smirk devilishly before shooting forward once again.

Bra phased in front of Goten, her smirk widening as he looked down at her in shock. Then, just as she reached for the remote, his hand snapped up into the air, holding it out of reach and making her eyes narrow as she attempted to reach for it before punching him in the stomach.

It was half an hour later when Bra finally got the remote. The recreational room was trashed, they were both out of breath and Goten had some bruises forming on several parts of his body.

"Oh look," Bra breathed as she changed the channel, "my favourite movie is on."

Goten groaned as he saw it was Twilight, yet he couldn't move from his position. At that moment in time, he was stuck watching the movie because he was pinned to the ground with Bra sitting on his back casually, like using somebody as a sofa wasn't strange. It wouldn't be the first time she had done it and knowing Bra the way he did, Goten would be willing to bet that it certainly wouldn't be the last.

As the movie started, Goten started to grow more and more desperate to get Bra off of him. There was a reason why he never watched Twilight with her and not only because he didn't like the movies. It was because-

His thoughts cut off as Bra squealed at the sight of Edward.

_That_ was the reason why he never watched Twilight with Bra. As though that wasn't bad enough, she knew all the words to the first three films, too.

However, his attempts at getting her to move were only half-hearted and they both knew it. If he really wanted to, he could have knocked Bra off of him when she had first pinned him, but Goten couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. The truth was that, despite having to watch Twilight, Goten really did enjoy spending time with Bra.

An hour into the third Twilight film, Goten found himself sitting beside Bra on the sofa. She had let him up after the first movie, but forced him to sit down and watch the other four with her. Goten had acted like he hated the idea, but they could both tell he wasn't too bothered by it. Hell, he started asking questions about the characters during the second film! Why did Edward overreact by pushing Bella into a wall, therefore causing more damage and blood to be spilled? To this, she had all but bitten his head off, telling him that if he hadn't, then Jasper would have killed her. Question after question escaped his mouth and before he knew it, he was hoping that Jacob would end up with Bella.

Bra had demanded to know why he would betray her in such a way (since she was team Edward) and Goten answered that she could have had a much happier life with Jacob despite the fact that he was poor and wouldn't be able to spoil her like Edward could. As well as that, Jacob could give her children and they would live a natural life. What wasn't appealing about something like that?

Of course Bra had a reply to that, it had been slapping him upside the head and telling him to shut up and watch the movie.

By the end of the last movie, Bra was snuggled up to Goten's side with his arm wrapped around her, the both of them sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**A/N - So, these four chapters weren't all that serious and just to kind of introduce the story, to show you the characters and their relationships. Starting with the next chapter, it's easier to say that shit goes down and the real story starts!  
**

**Anyways, thank you to those who have been reviewing so far!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	5. The Mission Begins

**Chapter 5 – The Mission Begins**

"_Landing in t minus five minutes_," A robotic version of Bulma's voice spoke through the entire ship.

Bra walked with a fast pace towards the control room where she was greeted by the rest of her group. At that moment in time, Trunks was in the middle of telling them their mission once more to make sure nothing went wrong.

"So, Pan and Bra, you two will take the North side of the planet, Retasu and Goten will take the East side and I will take the South and West, apparently the Princess has been taken into hiding, but we don't know where and we haven't been contacted by the King since we were given our mission." Trunks said as Bra took her place beside him. "We have to keep a low profile and if one of us finds the Princess first, just say so on your scouter. Keep the communication link open at all times in case something goes wrong, got it?"

The group nodded their understanding. Ever since their last mission when Pan had gone psycho and caused a scene, they were told to always leave their scouters on and keep in contact so it would be easier to get a hold of each other if something happened.

"Do you think we'll be fighting?" Retasu asked excitedly, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

Trunks looked up at his friend and nodded seriously. "Most likely. I don't think the King would just ignore us for no good reason."

"How do we know when we've found the Princess? None of us knows what she even looks like!" Pan nearly shouted, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"I'm pretty sure someone will point us in the right direction, Pan." Bra rolled her eyes. "We _are_ Saiyans, after all."

"Oh yeah," Pan laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"_Landing in t minus thirty seconds._"

Everyone took their seats as the ship started to descend onto the planet. Once they landed, Trunks and Bra stood in front of the door and waited for it to open.

"Guys, do you feel that?" Goten asked the group as he stood behind Trunks.

Retasu stood so that Pan was in between Goten and himself and looked over her head as he looked at his cousin in confusion, "Feel what?"

"I'm not sure; all I know is the sooner we get off this planet the better!" Goten said as he tried to focus on the disturbed energy. "I don't know what it is, but someone's energy feels… strange."

"It might be the Princess," Bra told them all, her eyes practically shining with the thought of a challenge, "Whoever it is, is in mine and Pan's section so we'll check it out."

Trunks narrowed his eyes as the door slowly opened revealing nothing but destruction on the outside of the ship. It looked like there had been an all–out war! "I don't like the looks of this, guys. Bra and Pan, don't split up whatever you do."

"Trunks, just because we're girls it does _not_ make us weak!"

"It has nothing to do with that, Pan, I know neither of you are weak. But like you said you _are _girls, attractive ones at that, so you will most likely be targeted by males and the strange energy we can feel feels powerful and dark." Trunks sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Trunks knew that almost every male in the Universe would just jump at the chance to mate with his little sister. He had been that told by his father when he was younger and ever since then, he and his father had kept a closer eye on who she was hanging out with.

The group left their ship and scanned the area whilst Trunks capsulized the ship and placed it in his armour, because he was the leader of their squadron the ship was his responsibility.

"Okay, okay, we won't split up." Bra rolled her eyes, "Come on Pan let's go bag us a Princess." She winked suggestively.

"You are so gross, Bra!" Trunks groaned. She was definitely her mother's daughter, they were both so crude.

"Stop acting like you guys' don't love it!" Her voice drifted off as she blasted off into the sky with Pan right behind her, both leaving nothing more than a blue and white trail of light behind them.

Trunks nodded once at Goten and Retasu before he took off.

* * *

"Pan, you look in this village and I'll take the next. It's about a hundred miles ahead." Bra shouted over the wind.

Pan looked at her friend like she had gone crazy. "But Trunks said–"

"Yeah well _I'm_ saying we split up, I want to get off of this planet as soon as possible!"

"Fine," Pan sighed in defeat. There really was no point in trying to argue with Bra when she had made a decision. "But if I get blamed for this I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bra rolled her eyes as she sped up and left Pan behind.

* * *

'_No! What are they doing?' _Trunks thought angrily to himself. He had heard the entire conversation between Pan and Bra because of their scouters. He had specifically told them not to split up and what's the first thing they do as soon as they fly off? They split up.

"God damn it!" Trunks muttered as he scanned what was left of the village for survivors.

It looked like a war had taken place in the small village. Most of the houses were destroyed and there were dead bodies everywhere. Some were wearing ordinary clothes and others were wearing some sort of black cloaks.

Trunks stepped further into the village and when neither he nor his scouter couldn't pick any energy signals up, he took off in the direction of the next village, the uneasy feeling in his gut increasing as he did so.

* * *

"It looks these people were all slaughtered!" Goten exclaimed in obvious disgust.

Retasu walked around a pile of dead bodies and snarled when he saw a child no older than three with a knife in her back. "Whoever it was obviously has no honour. They've even killed innocent children!"

"Hey Retasu look, these guys are all wearing the same black cloaks!"

The older Saiyan followed his cousin over to the bodies that wore the black cloaks and frowned. "What do you think? Do you think that they were the ones who attacked these people?"

"I don't know, but whatever happened here must have been over something serious. Come on, I don't think there are any people alive here. How far away is the next village?"

Retasu pushed a button on the side of his scouter, "About three hundred miles."

"Okay, let's go." Goten nodded and the pair of Saiyans blasted off into the sky.

* * *

Pan had been walking around the large village for what seemed like forever. She had been listening in on the conversations between her comrades and so far hadn't seen any of these 'cloaked men'. What she had seen however, was dead people and destruction everywhere she turned and so far she had only scanned half of the village.

"This is going to take forever," she groaned as she turned another corner.

Suddenly, Pan could feel a weak energy signal somewhere in the village but she couldn't find where. Because of her gift, she could follow an energy signal as easily as counting to five, but for some reason, it seemed to get harder and harder as she walked further into the village. Pan groaned once more as she found another street littered with dead bodies. It wasn't that she wasn't freaked out by the dead because she was; she just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She had had the feeling ever since she and Bra split up.

A whimpering noise brought her out of her thoughts and she concentrated hard on the sound. It sounded like a woman although it could be a child. Pan followed the whimpering sound and with every step she took it got louder and louder as the streets got cluttered with even more with dead bodies. Clearly the people had been trying to protect something or some_one_. She started running towards the sound as the feeling in her gut intensified and when she reached her destination, she found a small blonde girl who looked like a human and was no older than ten shivering in the corner and covered in blood. When the young girl saw Pan she started panicking and tried to crawl backwards away from her but was soon stopped by a brick wall. The young girl then closed her eyes tightly as though she was trying to block something out.

"Hey, it's okay. Look, I'm here to help you. What's your name?" Pan asked as she took a slow step forward, her hands raised to show to show she meant no harm.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at Pan, "M–my name is P–Princess Kōkusu."

Pan smiled victoriously as she took another step towards her, "Hi, I'm Pan. I'm one of the Saiyans your King sent for to protect you. What happened here?"

The Princess stood up hesitantly but became more confident when she saw Pan's tail, she was indeed a Saiyan. "I'm not sure," She sniffed, tears filling her eyes as she remembered the awful things that had happened, "one minute mother and I were in my quarters and the next I am here, surrounded by a group of cloaked figures. I screamed for help and soon enough the villagers came to my rescue. I remember seeing death everywhere, men… women… even children were killed as they tried to protect me."

"That's awful! Do you have any idea why anyone would harm your people?"

"Not at all, but I do remember them saying something about this is only the beginning." The Princess said as she broke down into another sob. "They said it's the beginning of the end for the Saiyan and Human Empire."

Pan gasped and pressed a hand to her scouter, "Trunks, did you hear that?"

"_Yes. Take the Princess back to the place where we landed, we will all meet there in two hours. First we should check for more survivors." _

"Okay." Pan nodded sternly, "Princess Kōkusu, can you fly?"

The Princess shook her head slowly. Her race was – _had been_ – a peaceful one; they saw no reason as to why they should fight so never saw the need to learn how to fly.

"Okay, I'm going to have to carry you. Is that okay?"

"That is fine."

* * *

'_Damn it Pan, I wanted to find her.' _Bra inwardly growled.

From what she had heard, there was going to be a lot more trouble for her father. Recently, Pan's great grandfather, Bardock and a human named Krillin had been having visions, had seen that the Saiyans would be at war with someone but they never saw their faces. However from what they _could_ see, they were ruthless and didn't particularly care for the Saiyan and Human race or their Empire, or even anyone else for that matter.

Only Bardock, Krillin and the Royal family knew of this so far because her father didn't want to cause an up rise in the Empire. If people heard that there was going to be a war, they would end their alliance with the Saiyan and Human Empire and break away from it so their planets would remain untouched. Which would mean the Empire would get smaller and smaller until eventually, it would be no more than Vegeta–sei and Earth. Earth and Vegeta–sei would always be connected now because of her mother and father.

Hearing a strange noise from the village below her, Bra frowned and descended down into the street.

"Hello?" Bra called out as she strutted through the village. "Is anyone out there? I'm here to help!"

She walked further and further into the village until she was surrounded by nothing but destroyed buildings and piles of dead bodies. The noise stopped when she reached a dead end. Frowning to herself, she spun back around quickly and came face to face with a tall figure in a black cloak.

"W–who are you?" Bra stuttered as she tried to take a step back. There were no more than five inches in between her and the stranger and out of basic, survival instinct she immediately wanted to put more space between them.

The cloaked figure copied her and took a step forward, ignoring her attempts at trying to put more space between them. The energy the cloaked figure was giving off was over whelming her senses and it felt as though she was drowning in his deadly aura.

"You're the one we sensed on the ship!" She said quickly when she felt the cloaked figure's energy completely surrounding her. It was suffocating and it felt as though she was staring at pure evil.

Before she could react the figure shot a lilac beam at her scouter and knocked the Saiyan Princess unconscious before retreating back to his hide out with her in his arms.

* * *

The blue haired Queen screamed as the pain in her stomach intensified tenfold. When a warm hand touched her arm, she sat up in bed quickly and moved away from the person touching her.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asked, looking rather annoyed as he sat up in bed.

Bulma's panting calmed slightly, "B–Bra." She gripped her stomach tighter and whimpered as the pain got worse. It felt like all of her muscles were cramping and twisting around. She had never felt pain like it before and she knew for a fact that it was her motherly instincts kicking in. Bulma knew for a fact that her daughter was in trouble.

"What are you going on about? She's fine."

Bulma got out of bed as fast as she could whilst clutching a tight hold on her stomach. "No Vegeta, she's not. Something… something has happened to her, I just know it."

Vegeta watched as his mate flew into the wardrobe and pulled on a loose dress. "How can you tell?"

"_I just can_!" She yelled. Vegeta was quite taken back by her sudden outburst, she sounded so desperate and worried.

She had only ever felt panic and pain like this twice before. It had been during her pregnancies with Trunks and Bra. Before Trunks, Bulma had been pregnant three times but each time, she either miscarried or her babies were stillborn. When she was almost due to give birth to Trunks, Bulma had received crippling stomach pains quite similar to what she was feeling now and it terrified her. There had been rumours that perhaps the Queen was infertile and incapable of having children and at some point, she believed them. It had been around ten years after marrying Vegeta that she had finally fallen pregnant with Trunks and the fact that it had taken so long made Bulma feel insecure and way, _way_ overprotective about her unborn child. What she – and a lot of others – had thought was another miscarriage or another devastation of losing another child, turned about to be early labour. When she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Bulma had sobbed tears of joy and thanked the Kais for her miracle.

Around four years later, Bra was conceived and she went back into her overprotective and insecure mode. They had been on the planet Earth when, during an argument with Vegeta, Bulma collapsed as pain overwhelmed her. When she woke up, she was in a hospital and Vegeta was leaning against the far wall with a scarily empty mask, his mind had been fiercely guarded and Bulma couldn't read any of his emotions. Getting the wrong idea, Bulma had started to sob uncontrollably as pain, panic and sadness filled her entire being.

That was when she heard the sounds of a new born baby.

Bulma could remember every single detail about that day and she hadn't missed how Vegeta's entire demeanour had changed the second their daughter was brought into the room.

The nurse that had brought Bra back to her mother and told Bulma how there had been complications and how they had to place Bra into an incubator. However, when Bra was being examined, it had turned out that the incubator wasn't necessary but they would prefer it if they kept the two of them in for observations. Vegeta had been acting the way he had because he didn't like being separated from Bra. Bulma had learned that the second he let his guard down when he saw Bra and it made her smile.

Right now, Bulma was feeling the panicky, pained feeling return tenfold.

"Calm down, Bulma. We can't do anything whilst you're screeching like a banshee." Vegeta grumbled. He picked up his scouter from his bedside cabinet and placed it over his ear; as soon as it was on he called his son.

It only rang once.

"Trunks, what the hell is going–"

"_Father, it's Bra… she's missing."_

* * *

**A/N – It gets better, I promise. Rereading this chapter made me cringe in some parts, but I just don't know how to change it or make it better. I've re-written it like two or three times and I keep getting more and more annoyed with it!  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


	6. Missing

**Chapter 6 – Missing**

It felt like she couldn't breathe.

It was as if the air was too thick, too humid, too _contaminated_. She just wanted to be able to breathe but she _couldn't_ _breathe._

Desperately, she turned her head to the side only to find that she was pinned to a metal table by straps. Her breathing became more frantic as she noticed that she was completely naked and seeing this, her heart felt as though it was going about a hundred miles a minute, like it was going to burst out of her chest. All she could think about was the pain. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like thousands of knives were sticking into every inch of her body, cutting and grazing her beautiful skin. Bra moved her head back so that she was facing the ceiling. Trying desperately to calm her breathing, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Once she had calmed her breathing down, she took another look around the room. If it wasn't for her Saiyan eyesight, she probably wouldn't have been able to see a thing. It was not an ordinary room – it looked more like torture chamber. Her eyes started to water as she realised that this could be it. She could very well be slowly and painfully killed right here and now all because she was half Saiyan.

Her thoughts drifted to her family and friends. Were they looking for her? Did they care? What happened to Pan? Was she safe? Did she feel guilty? What about her brother, or her parents?

She was dragged from her thoughts as she heard footsteps coming towards her cell and Bra listened intently as they stopped right outside the door and waited for a few seconds. As the door opened, a tall pink alien came through the door. Bra recognised the alien from somewhere, but she couldn't for the life of her, remember where from.

"I see you are finally awake." The pink alien said in a deep voice that sounded more like a growl as he closed the door behind him.

Bra glared at the alien that was holding her captive but didn't say a word as he looked her up and down like he was thinking of over a thousand things to do to her. The sad thing about it was she was sure he would be able to do whatever he wanted to her.

"So you're not much of a talker, huh?"

There was nothing but silence.

The tall pink alien grew agitated that he couldn't get the Saiyan Princess to talk so he walked across the room to the table she was tied to; Bra didn't take her eyes off of him for a second.

"I'll get you to talk one way or another you spoilt little brat. If you don't speak then you sure as hell will scream." He smirked.

Over her dead body would she ever give that over grown bastard the satisfaction of hearing her scream! It had been a part of her training that her father had taught her. You must never give your enemy the pleasure of hearing you voice your pain or grief, no matter what the situation was. No matter what they yell at you, how they touch you, how they beat you, you must _never_ cry out. That would make them feel like they are in control and they must _never_ feel like they have control of the situation.

At that moment however, she didn't know how long she could last until she cried out as the pink alien stroked her inner thigh and smirked evilly. Her tail tightened itself around her waist instinctively and Bra tried to think of a happy moment, a better place, anywhere but where she currently was.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" The alien spoke in a husky tone, purposely trying to make her cry out or whimper. "I wonder what it would be like to feel your body against mine… moving with mine…"

Bra glared at the pink alien with all the hatred she could muster. It didn't take much effort. She had _a lot _of Vegeta in her and it helped that she looked exactly like her mother.

"Well, let's begin with our little session, shall we?"

* * *

"Trunks, I am _so _sorry, I shouldn't have let her leave. I should have followed her. I should… I should have never let her go!" Pan broke down into sobs as she apologised for the umpteenth time.

It was the first time anyone in the group had seen her so upset. As far as they knew, Pan never cried. Even as a baby she barely ever cried. They had seen her happy and they had seen her angry, but never in their lifetimes had they seen her cry. It was weird. None of them knew what to do or where to look.

"Pan, I don't blame you. I know my sister probably would have tied you to a tree or something if you tried to follow her." Trunks sighed, but it didn't stop her sobbing though.

"It doesn't make any difference! You told us… you told us not to split up and now l-look what has happened." The tears were falling down her face fast as she thought about what could be happening to her best friend.

Trunks pulled her into a tight hug, "Pan. Please don't cry. My sister is a lot stronger than what she has been given credit for; she would surprise you by what she can withstand. I assure you, she _will _be fine."

"How do you know?" Her voice sounded muffled as she soaked his armour with her tears.

The small group had released a spare space pod from its capsule and sent the Princess of Spelpicarn to Vegeta-sei. After Trunks had informed his father about what had happened, he was surprised that he could even hear. His mother had taken the scouter from his father and screamed all sorts of obscenities through it, whilst as far as he could tell, his father was frozen in shock and unable to talk. Since then, they had been non-stop searching for Bra. It was like she had just vanished into thin air! All they had found was her smashed scouter on the ground and a few drops of blood, but that was all.

He couldn't answer Pan's question because honestly, Trunks didn't know.

And it scared him so, _so_ much.

* * *

It had been three days. Three days since her baby girl had gone missing. Three days since her worst fears had been confirmed and become reality. She didn't know what to do or think. All Bulma could do was stare at the wall of the throne room as her husband screamed and yelled at each and every warrior to get out there and find his only daughter.

On numerous occasions she had been asked what she thought they should do, if she can track anything in her lab, but Bulma just ignored anyone who asked her questions. It was like the calm before the storm, like at any moment she could just snap and lose it.

And she did.

* * *

His father had contacted him via his scouter a day after his sister went missing, demanding he returned to Vegeta-sei to aid in the search for her. He refused. It was _his _fault she was missing, not Pan's, _his._ Trunks knew what his sister was like, if she was told not to do something, she would purposely go ahead and do it just to annoy him and show him that he couldn't control her.

Every hour, they would all scan the small planet but every time they found nothing, no traces, no nothing. He couldn't even sense her anymore and she wasn't answering his mental calls and thoughts.

Goten arrived back from his run of the planet with a defeated and broken look. Over the past couple of days, he had been growing much more desperate to find Bra and when he couldn't move any longer, he would sit away from the rest of them, staring at nothing and seeming lost in his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Trunks, I couldn't find her."

"Maybe your father is right, Trunks, maybe it would be best if we-"

Trunks turned on his friend Retasu and glared at him. "I am not leaving this planet until I have found my little sister. Is that clear?" Nobody had seen him look so angry and… so _feral_. If it wasn't for the lavender hair and blue eyes, he would have looked exactly like Vegeta when the King was extremely pissed off.

"Come on, Retasu, we can't just leave her. It's obvious she's still on the planet because we would have seen or even felt a ship take off!" Goten argued. He had known Bra ever since she was born and like her older brother, he vowed to protect her until the day he died. Just the thought of her being in pain hurt him.

It had taken two hours to calm Pan down and even now she was close to breaking point, but then again, they all were. "What if it was that person with the strange ki?" She whispered.

Everyone fell silent.

"God damn it! Why didn't I think of that?" With that, Trunks blasted off into the sky with the rest of them following behind.

* * *

He just couldn't believe it.

No, he _refused_ to believe it.

His only daughter, the first and only Princess of Vegeta-sei was still missing. He didn't know where she was or what was happening to her, but she wasn't dead, that much he did know.

His mate had completely lost it. At first she just stared at the wall like an idiot for hours on end and then just like that, she snapped. She went absolutely crazy; the look in her eye alone told you she was beyond angry, she was livid. Bulma had torn apart most of the throne room, her power level spiked to new levels and no matter how hard everyone tried, nobody could detain her. It was like she was lashing out at an invisible enemy or trying to look under anything and everything to find her daughter. Vegeta eventually had to knock her unconscious before her mind turned fragile and unstable again just like it had thirty years ago. Her inner may be dead, but he still wasn't going to risk a repeat.

She had killed over fifteen men and injured dozens of warriors who all now had to be sent to the regeneration tanks, but he understood how she felt. If he could, he would kill every single living thing in the entire Universe until he found his daughter. It wouldn't help, but it would release some of his anger and frustration.

What if Trunks did find his daughter and she was in a messed up state? They didn't have any of those senzu beans with them, he wasn't even sure if their ship had a regeneration tank on it and if it did he just prayed to whoever was listening that they wouldn't need it.

* * *

Bulma sat up on her king sized bed and just stared out in front of her lifelessly. She knew her daughter was strong, one of the top ten strongest warriors in the Universe, but she was still waiting for her son to return with the bad news. The pain in her stomach had completely disappeared and now it just felt like she had a hole in her heart.

Silently, she got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't even recognise herself. Her skin was a sickly pale colour and the dark circles under her eyes made it look like she was recovering from a broken nose whilst her once white dress looked like Bulma had been bathing in blood.

She couldn't be bothered changing her clothes, she couldn't even be bothered to move. Was this how her life was going to be from now on without her daughter, without her baby girl?

* * *

"Come on Trunks, you need to calm down. You'll never be able to concentrate on that guy's ki if you're so tense and wound up." Pan soothed. She had completely snapped out of her little episode from earlier on when she had the idea that it may have been the disturbed ki all along and this mission may have been a trap. "He keeps trying to mask his energy, but something that feels as disgusting as his energy signal is difficult to ignore. It's understandable why-"

Goten flew slightly faster as he interrupted Pan. "I've got him guys! He's about fifty miles south of here."

It had now been five whole days since Bra had gone missing, five whole days of endless searching. None of them were willing to give up. They had to return to Vegeta-sei with the Princess, they just had to.

After what felt like an eternity of flying, but was in fact two days, the group of Saiyans landed besides a small building that seemed to have been undamaged in the riots. They couldn't believe they had never noticed it before! It seemed so out of place next to this baron waste land. But perhaps it was just the stress getting to them; it would explain why Pan couldn't use her gift properly and focus on the energy.

Slowly, they lowered their kis to almost non-existent and pushed open the wooden door. One after the other they all walked silently down the hallway. There was only one door in the entire building so Trunks and Goten stood on either side of the door and listened to make sure that this was their guy.

"_Still not screaming for me, huh?" _The faceless deep voice chuckled darkly. "_Well I have to admit it. You are pretty impressive. I think I have done every act of torture I know and you still won't scream." _

Goten and Trunks exchanged a glance of disgust at the thoughts of what this monster could have done to the Saiyan Princess. Even though he should have been thinking about more important things, Trunks felt proud of his younger sister that she hadn't given her attacker the satisfaction of hearing her screams of pain.

"_Oh my, how could I forget your precious tail? You kept it so tightly around your tiny little waist that I completely forgot about it." _He chuckled again.

"That's it; I'm not letting him touch her tail!" Pan hissed as she moved forward but was stopped by Retasu. "What are you doing? Do you want him to hurt her even more?" She whispered with as much venom as she could.

Just as she finished her sentence a blood curdling scream filled the air. It was so loud and pain filled that you could almost _taste_ it. It sent shivers down each of the Saiyan's spines and clawed at their ear drums.

Trunks automatically burst through the wooden door at the sound of his sister's pain and glared in disgust at the pink alien that had a tight grip on his sister's tail. It looked like he was in the middle of tying it in a knot.

"You must be Trunks, the whore's older brother. How sweet." He smirked. "Have you come to save your baby sister?"

"Yes, I am Prince Trunks and that whore, as you call her, is the Princess of all Saiyans. You _will_ show her some respect." Trunks growled. His sister looked like she had been caressed by chainsaws and it was almost impossible to see her armour.

After a few seconds, Trunks noticed she wasn't wearing any armour.

He lunged.


End file.
